


Sonnet 1

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [23]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: On falling in love.





	Sonnet 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the end of this challenge! Sorry, I won't be posting every day from now on (for the time being...) but I will instead be focusing on some of my longer things I've been working on. I hope you guys like this last one--it's quite different, but something I've been wanting to do for some time now. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Day thirty: no smut

If someone had told Frank he would find love

He would have scoffed at them and rolled his eyes

Till then that artist he’d been dreaming of—

Uninterested though Frank had once surmised—

Revealed he secretly wanted Frank, too

So coffee date arrangements were then made

And somehow, though for both strikingly new,

The awkwardness began at once to fade

Return again a few months to the day,

And Frank and Gee are happily engaged

Both of them can for quite certain say

They’re thrilled with what the universe arranged

 

And in the night, holding each other tight,

They can’t believe how everything’s so right


End file.
